NielsAchternaam (yt) en zijn stiekeme liefde
by TheDutchFaner
Summary: Een Fanfiction over NielsAchternaam, Clunck en Juulvids. Als jullie deze lezen, het is puur voor de entertainment. love de content van jullie! Behalve die van clunck... omdat hij die niet heeft...


BELANGRIJK  
DEZE FANFICTION IS PUUR GESCHREVEN VOOR DE ENTERTAINMENT

NIET OM DE MENSEN DIE IK HIERIN VERMELD ZIC TE SCHAMEN VOOR WAT ERIN KOMT

ALS EEN VAN DE MENSEN DIE HIERIN VOORKOMEN DIT LEEST/LEZEN, IK BEN EEN FAN EN GEEN HATER! LOVE JULLIE VIDEO'S!

NIET GESCHIKT VOOR KLEINE KINDEREN

Niels zijn stiekeme liefde

Op een dag toen Niels wakker werd en dacht aan degene waar hij voor viel, werd hij helemaal rood en kon nergens anders meer aan denken. Niels liep naar beneden, de keuken in. Maar toen! Hij zag iemand buiten staan met bloemen! Voor zijn deur! Niels verstopte zich toen hij de deurbel hoorde. Na vijf keer aangebeld te hebben, gaf degene die aan de deur stond het op, en liep weg... met bloemen in de hand.

Na twee minuten wist Niels dat de kust veilig was en ging terug naar de keuken. Daar smeerde hij een boterham en liep daarmee naar de woonkamer. Hij zette de tv aan en ging zitten in zijn stoel. Niels switchte vaak van kanaal, toen hij bij een romantische film kwam. Na even te hebben gekeken kwam de scène waar er iemand met een bos bloemen aan iemands deur klopte. Niels raakte overstuur toen hij erachter kwam dat zijn degene aan de deur dat misschien ook wel wilde doen! Niels wist niet wat te doen, hij liep te ijsberen tot hij erop kwam. Niels ging naar de bloemenwinkel waar hij ook een bos bloemen kocht. Daarna ging hij heel moedig naar het huis van zijn lief...

Valentijn zat achter zijn pc te gamen, toen er op de deur werd geklopt. Hij keek door het raam en zag dat het een bekende was, Julie. Valentijn opende de deur en zag dat Julie bezorgt keek, met bloemen in haar hand. Ze zei tegen Valentijn dat Niels niet opendeed en dat ze dacht dat hij misschien een ongeluk had gehad. Valentijn werd rood en werd bezorgt. 'Julie we gaan nu samen naar Niels toe en gaan via een raam naar binnen.' Zei Valentijn na even te hebben nagedacht. Julie knikte ja en dus gingen ze samen naar Niels zijn huis...

Niels kwam aan bij het huis maar zag dat er geen licht brandde en de deur op slot was. Niels wist niet waar zijn lief kon zijn, dus ging maar weer naar huis. Eenmaal thuis aangekomen zag hij dat zijn ruit was ingeslagen en stemmen boven hoorden... stemmen die hij herkende! Hij ging ook door het raam naar binnen en liep naar boven...

Julie en Valentijn stonden voor Niels zijn huis, te overleggen. Toen ze klaar waren gooide Valentijn een steen tegen het raam en klommen ze samen naar binnen. Ze zagen een bordje met een halve boterham en de tv stond nog aan, dus ze wisten dat er iemand was geweest/nog steeds was. Ze liepen zachtjes naar boven en gingen de kamers doorzoeken naar aanwijzingen, tot ze een geluid van beneden hoorden...

Niels zag Julie en Valentijn met rode wangen kijken naar hem toen hij omhoog kwam lopen. Ze zagen er geschrokken maar tegelijkertijd ook opgelucht en blij uit. Ze zeiden voor ongeveer 10 seconden niks tegen elkaar, tot Niels zachtjes vroeg waarom ze in zijn huis waren. Julie reageerde erop met: 'Ik was bezorgt omdat je je deur niet opendeed vanmorgen. Tot Niels zijn verbazing zei hij: Dus jij was degene aan mijn deur?! Ik had iemand anders verwacht... Julie keek even naar Valentijn en toen weer naar Niels die nog roder leek dan Valentijns haar. Valentijn vroeg toen wie hij had verwacht, waar Niels nog erger van ging blozen. 'Op jou' zei hij toen zachtjes... Julie zei toen: 'Niels weet je waarom ik aan jou deur stond?' Waar Niels nee op antwoordde. 'Om bloemen aan jou te geven zodat jij die kon doorgeven aan Valentijn...

Het begon keihard te onweren... Valentijn was naar huis gegaan omdat hij nog iets moest afmaken met zijn game, terwijl Julie nog met Niels aan het praten was. Na een paar uur klopte er weer iemand aan bij Valentijn. Valentijn opende de deur en zag Niels daar staan met het bosje bloemen Julie vast had toen ze bij hem aanbelde...

Niels: 'Valentijn, ik heb dit lang uitgesteld, maar moet jou het toch vertellen... Misschien wist je het al toen ik zei dat ik jou verwacht had, maar alsnog zeg ik het nu weer.'

Valentijn: 'Niels, stil maar...'

Niels: 'oke..'

Valentijn: 'Je bent mijn beste vriend... Ik ken je al super lang en we hebben veel meegemaakt.'

Niels: 'ja...'

Valentijn: ' Ik weet wat je wilt zeggen, dus zeg het maar binnen, daar is het droog.'

Niels: 'Dankjewel...'

|Ze liepen samen naar de bank bij de openhaard.|

Valentijn: 'Zeg nou maar in je eigen woorden, wat kom je hier doen ook al weet ik het al.'

Niels: 'Ik... ik hou van je... en daarom vraag ik met deze mooie bloemen verkering aan jou...'

|Er viel een doodste stilte|

Valentijn: 'Ik hou ook van jou Niels... dus kom maar mee...'

Julie kwam eraan lopen, doorweekt door de regen, en zag dat de deur open stond. Ze ging naar binnen en hoorde vreemde geluiden... Ze liep heel rustig voorbij de kapstok en ging de woonkamer in. Ze zag de bloemen die ze Niels ad gegeven in een bloempot staan. Daarna liep ze naar de trap naar boven, waar de logeerkamers en slaapkamer van Valentijn waren. Het geluid werd harder en er werd geschreeuwd! Julie rende naar boven en opende de deur van Valentijns zijn kamer en zag...! Valentijn en Niels zaten samen onder de dekens met hun lichaam behalve hun hoofd, ze draaiden zichzelf om en zagen de geschrokken blik van Julie.

 **WORD VERVOLGT**


End file.
